Stärker als wir sind
by Aisa
Summary: Severus trifft auf einem Todessertreffen einige seiner alten Freunde wieder, die Erinnerungen und alte Gefühle wieder hochsteigen lassen, von denen er dachte, er könnte sie vergessen. Angedeutetes Rape und Gewalt. Überarbeitete Version.


_Inhalt: Severus erinnert sich auf einem Todessertreffen an seine früheren Freunde und Klassenkameraden und was aus ihnen geworden ist. Sev's POV_

_Personen: Severus, Lucius, Bellatrix, Narcissa, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Evan Rosier, Avery, Peter, Sirius, James, Remus, Lily, Amelia Bones, Rookwood, Dolohow, Voldemort und ein paar eigene Charaktere (unter anderem Adrienne Wilkes, Wilkes wird in GoF erwähnt, aber ohne genaue Beschreibung, deshalb habe ich mir erlaubt, den Charakter zu formen.)_

_Disclaimer: Bis auf die euch unbekannten Personen gehört alles JKR - leider ;-)_

_Warnung: Ist Rating R, aber ich weiß nicht, ob das nötig ist... angedeutet kommt Rape drin vor._

_Anmerkung, Stand Februar 2006: Dies ist die Überarbeitete Version der Geschichte. Beim Re-Reading ist mir erst mal aufgefallen, wie viele Fehler im alten Dokument waren. Da die Story aber einer meiner persönlichen Lieblinge ist, hab ich sie einfach ein bisschen „gepimpt" #g# _

**Stärker als wir sind**

_----- "Rape, murder - it's just a shot away, it's just a shot away!"  
Wie wahr, wie wahr... auch wenn wir es damals nicht wahrnahmen.----- _

Ich spüre das Dunkle Mal auf meinem Unterarm brennen. Der Dunkle Lord ruft. Ausgerechnet jetzt! Warum gerade jetzt!

Nun ja, ich muss auf den Ruf hören. Ich seufzte, lege die Kelle, mit der ich gerade ein mächtiges Gegengift für Dumbledore und Hagrid umgerührt hatte, beiseite und schlüpfe in meine Todesserkleidung, bevor ich ins Haus der Riddles appariere. Dort befanden sich schon einige Todesser. Mich deprimiert es immer wieder, wie viele Leute aus unserem Abschlussjahrgang aus Hogwarts ich hier jedes mal wieder sehe. Es tut weh zu wissen, dass all diese Männer und Frauen, mit denen ich mir mindestens einmal pro Woche Aufträge vom Dunklen Lord abhole, vor fast 20 Jahren ihren Abschluss mit mir zusammen gemacht haben.

Mein Blick fällt auf Lucius Malfoy und Rodolphus Lestrange. Ja, die beiden hatten die Todessertreffen wieder zusammen geführt.

Ich erinnere mich an unsere Slytherinclique. Lucius Malfoy, der Eitle, Rodolphus Lestrange, der Romantische, Evan Rosier, der Halbherzige, Avery, der nie beim Vornamen genannt werden wollte, Bellatrix Black, die Sadistin, Adrienne Wilkes, die Realistische und schließlich ich, Severus Snape, der Giftmischer.

Wer ebenfalls des Öfteren bei uns zu finden war, war Bellatrix' Schwester Narcissa, die ‚weiße Perle' im schwarzen Ozean der Blacks. Unser 6. Schuljahr war das letzte gewesen, in dem gleich vier Blacks auf die Schule gingen; Bellatrix, Narcissa, Sirius und dessen Bruder Regulus. Da die beiden Black-Schwestern die absoluten Slytherinschönheiten waren, hatten sie sehr bald ihre Namen als "Perlen" weg, während Sirius weiterhin nur mit "Black" angesprochen wurde.

So seltsam sie vielleicht auch alle gewesen sein mochten, sie waren meine besten Freunde. Damals, in unseren Anfängen, hatten wir alle geahnt, dass ein dunkler Schatten über uns fallen würde. Wir dachten, dass Voldemort (ja, ich nenne ihn beim Namen, wenn auch selten) uns zusammenhalten würde. Kaum einer von uns rechnete mit seinem Sturz. Tatsächlich war Narcissa die einzige, die nie gebrandmarkt wurde...

Ich frage mich, auf welcher Seite sie wohl stand. Kreacher war letztes Jahr zu ihr gekommen, um ihr Informationen zu geben, die für Voldemort wichtig sein könnten. Aber nach ihrem Sohn Draco zu urteilen, der momentan in die siebte Klasse ging, stand sie nicht auf der dunklen Seite. Das zumindest hoffte ich.

Ich selber habe zwei Jahre, nachdem ich mich Voldemort anschloss, bemerkt, wie falsch sein Denken war. Vielleicht hat sie es auch begriffen, nachdem Lucius ihrem Sohn dermaßen zugesetzt hatte...

Gerade betreten Rabastan Lestrange und Peter Pettigrew den Saal. Die Nesthäkchen in den Kreisen der "älteren" Todesser. Rabastan ist ein Jahr jünger als ich und Peter ungefähr 10 Monate. Zwei der abscheulichsten Todesser, die ich kenne, obwohl die beide jeweils nur für eine Tat (mit-)verantwortlich gewesen sind. Peter für den Mord an Lily und James Potter und Rabastan für die Folter der Longbottoms.

Ich wende resigniert den Blick ab. Wo bleibt bloß Voldemort? Das Gegengift muss zwar noch ein bisschen Brodeln, aber ich darf auch nicht zu lang wegbleiben, sonst brennt es an... außerdem kann ich immer erst ab Hogsmeade apparieren, also muss ich immer ungefähr 15 Minuten Laufzeit zu meinen Kerkern einrechnen. Aber eigentlich war es so wie immer. Der Dunkle Lord ruft uns, wir erscheinen so schnell, wie wir können, und er lässt uns 20 Minuten warten.

Ich seufze und lasse meinen Blick weiterschweifen. Er bleibt an Bellatrix hängen, meiner ehemaligen besten Freundin. Wir hätten uns damals gegenseitig unser Leben anvertraut, aber jetzt... auch Sirius Black hätte bisweilen zu Lebzeiten seine Hand für sie ins Feuer gelegt, und nun trägt sie Schuld für seinen Tod.

Ich weiß nicht, ob sie ihn umgebracht hat. Remus Lupin erzählte mir im Sommer nach diesem Ereignis, dass er einen roten, aber keinen grünen Blitz gesehen habe, der seinen besten Freund getroffen hatte. Vielleicht war Sirius nur von der Kraft des Fluches (wer weiß, vielleicht war es auch ein Schocker gewesen...) durch den Schleier geworfen worden. Man weiß es nicht. Aber diese Tat hat mein Vertrauen in Bellatrix in seinen Grundmauern erschüttert.  
Diesen kleinen Rest Vertrauen, den ich noch hatte.

Ich habe sie geliebt, das gebe ich zu. Auf viele verschiedene Arten. Wie eine Schwester, wie eine Freundin, wie eine Feindin, wie eine Mutter, wie eine Tochter - und auch körperlich. Vor langer Zeit. Als ihre Seele noch nicht die Farbe ihres Mädchennamens wiederspiegelte. Als sie ihm in einem sehr verwirten seelischen Zustand ins Ohr flüsterte  
"Lass es Liebe sein."  
Diese Worte scheinen jetzt so unwirklich. Dass diese Frau, die an so vielen Morden und Foltern und Verbrechen beteiligt gewesen war, ausgerechnet _ihm_ vor 20 Jahren nach einem Kuss zugewispert hatte, dass sie lieben konnte.  
Jetzt scheint es lächerlich.

Mir fällt ein, was uns früher immer gesagt wurde: "Rape, murder! It's all just a shot away!" Darauf fing eine Ravenclaw aus unserem Jahrgang an, ein Lied zu singen, mit demselben Text. Wir haben damals nicht wahrgenommen, wie wahr diese eine Zeile war. Und auch jetzt noch ist.

Ich höre einen kreischenden Schrei, der mich zusammenzucken lässt, obwohl ich genau weiß, woher er kommt. Im Nebenraum ist die Folterkammer, die besonders von zwei Todessern namens Dolohow und Rookwood sehr gerne in Anspruch genommen wird. Die beiden sind die brutalsten Vergewaltiger unter den Todessern. Ja, es stimmt. Die Todesser benutzen Vergewaltigung als Foltermethode, ganz besonders für ungehorsame Todesser, aber auch für Gefangene, Muggel, Halbblüter und Muggelgeborene. Männer, Frauen, Kinder und Teenager. Mich widert das an. Auch als ich noch kein Spion war, habe ich nie eine Frau geschlagen, geschweige denn missbraucht. Wie Dolohow und Rookwood es fertig bringen, Männer zu nehmen, ist mir schleierhaft - und ich will es auch gar nicht wissen.  
Alles in Allem gehörte und gehöre ich eher zu den sanftmütigen Exemplaren von Todessern. Verletze eher mit Worten (was oft nicht weniger schlimm ist).  
So war es schon immer.

Doch ernsthaft, was für eine kranke Phantasie muss man haben, damit man Spaß an solchen Qualen anderer Menschen findet? Dolohow war schon immer etwas übergedreht, aber von Rookwood hätte ich wenigstens ein bisschen Courage erwartet. Die beiden machen aus manchen Foltern der Ungehorsamen richtige Shows, die sich alle Todesser ansehen müssen. Auf Befehl des Dunklen Lords, der es wohl für eine Abschreckung hält.

Ich bin ja normalerweise nicht zimperlich, aber wenn ich sehe, welche Blutspuren eine 14-Jährige Halbblüterin oder ein reinblütiger, 38-Jähriger Todesser hinterlassen, wird mir schlecht. Besonders, weil man an diesen Blutspuren sieht, wie gleich das Blut doch in Wirklichkeit ist. Wie wenig Grund es für Voldemorts "Reinigung der Welt von Schlammblütern" doch tatsächlich gibt - denn es existiert überhaupt kein Grund dafür.

Letzte Woche wurde eine junge Todesserin vor versammelter Bagage vergewaltigt. Sie hat geschrieen und sich gewehrt und geweint, während Rookwood sie nahm. Schon wieder Rookwood. Ich war mir sicher, dass die junge Frau nach dieser Demütigung einfach nur streben wollte. Sie wurde ausgerechnet an mich übergeben. Und ich konnte ihr kaum helfen, weil ich sonst der Nächste wäre, der sich vor Schmerz kaum noch bewegen konnte. Nicht dass ihr denkt, dass würde mir viel ausmachen. Damals, als Voldemort das erste Mal die Macht hatte, gab es doch genau dieselben kranken Geister, die sich an den jungen Todessern vergriffen haben. Ich war auch dabei gewesen. Aber ich bin nun einmal der einzige, der wirklich _immer _Tränke und Salben dabei hat, um die Wunden der Missbrauchten wenigstens äußerlich heilen zu lassen.  
Deshalb kann ich es nicht riskieren.  
Mit den inneren Wunden müssen die armen Seelen selbst zurechtkommen, so gerne ich ihnen auch helfen würde.

Bellatrix geht zu Rodolphus hinüber. Es überrascht mich nicht, dass sie sich etwas distanziert verhält. Sie hat mir erzählt, dass er nach Askaban oft versucht hat, sie zu gemeinsamen Nächten zu zwingen. Aber sie ist stark, so wie der Stern, nach dem sie benannt ist. Sie hat es nie zugelassen, dass er sie verletzte. Nur einmal. Es muss furchtbar gewesen ein, denn das war die schweigsamste Zeit, die die beiden je miteinander verbracht haben.

Aber eigentlich ist es kein Wunder. Bellatrix hat ihn nur geheiratet, weil ihre Mutter es so gewollt hatte. Eine Reinblutehe. Rodolphus hatte sie schon immer gemocht. In unserer Gruppe war er der romantischste gewesen, und er hatte Bellatrix immer angehimmelt, während sie kaum Notiz von ihm genommen hatte. Sie mochte Speichellecker nicht besonders. Umso wütender war Rodolphus auch auf mich, als er herausfand, dass Bellatrix extrem viel Zeit mit mir verbrachte. In unserem 7. Jahr waren wir tatsächlich sehr kurz zusammen gewesen. Für zwei Nächte. Sie hatte mich gelehrt, wie man körperlich liebt - und sie hatte Erfolg damit. Sie war eine gute Lehrerin. Aber wenn es nach ihr gegangen wäre und wenn es damals nicht als Blutschande gegolten hätte, hätte sie wahrscheinlich ihren Cousin geheiratet. Sie liebte Sirius wirklich, da bin ich mir sicher. Wenn sie es auch nie öffentlich gemacht hatte, dass sie in ihrem Cousin mehr sah als den Schandfleck ihrer Familie.

Oh, Rodolphus hat sich dermaßen verändert. Ein "Speichellecker" ist er jedenfalls nicht mehr. Er ist grausam geworden. Beihnahe grausamer als Bellatrix.

Lucius bemerkt die angespannte Stimmung zwischen den beiden und entfernt sich.

Oh ja... auch Lucius hat sich sehr verändert. Während früher seine größte Sorge war, dass er ja genug Haarspray für seine silberblonden Haare hatte, achtet er heute darauf, seinem Sohn durch psychische Kraft stündlich den Unterarm aufzuschlitzen. Es hatte ihn damals viel Überredungskunst gekostet, Narcissa zu einem Date zu überreden. Aber in den Jahren der Todesserschaft ihres Mannes ist sie, die einst so starke, selbstbewusste "weiße Perle" ein Nervenbündel geworden. Was ihr geblieben ist, ist ihre unvergängliche Schönheit. Lucius dagegen ist zu einem mächtigen Zauberer herangewachsen, und von einer solchen Arroganz geprägt, wie es bisher nur die Malfoys in ihre Kinder einhämmern konnten.

Ich schaue leicht gereizt auf meine Uhr. Ich war nun seit 15 Minuten hier, meine Gedanken überrollten mich und der Dunkle Lord war noch immer nicht aufgetaucht.

Mein Blick fällt auf eine gänzlich andere Person; einen ehemaligen Ravenclaw: Ping Chang. Er war Rodolphus sehr ähnlich und ist es immer noch. In der Schule war er ein romantischer Typ, allerdings etwas selbstbewusster als Rodolphus, und jetzt schlitzt er, genau wie Lucius, mit psychischer Kraft und auf Befehl des Dunklen Lords seiner Tochter Cho die Finger auf. Sein Objekt der Begierte war Mimi Marcez gewesen, Lily Potters und auch Bellatrix' beste Freundin - und er hat sie bekommen. Hat sie zur Ehe gezwungen, sie von ihrer großen Liebe, Remus Lupin, getrennt. Er ist früher brutal geworden als Rodolphus. Aber wenn ich bedenke, dass dieser grauenhafte Mensch einst der beste Freund von Frank Longbottom war...

Ich seufze erneut. Wenn ich mir jetzt meine ganzen ehemaligen Freunde anschaue, denke ich ernsthaft, dass Potter und Black damals echte Unschuldsengel waren, und kein bisschen arrogant - wenn man sie neben Lucius stellen würde, könnte man ernsthaft auf den Gedanken kommen.

Adrienne und Evan haben früher immer gemeint, ich solle mich zu den Fanclubs der beiden gesellen, so sehr, wie ich mich über beide aufregen würde. Ausgerechnet so etwas kam von Evan, der doch selbst fast schon freundschaftliche Bande mit Black geknüpft hatte…  
Trotzdem hatten die beiden sich immer wieder gerne mit den Rumtreibern angelegt.

Aber so waren die beiden. Evan war mein bester Freund. Er hatte ebenfalls fettige, dunkle Haare, aber seine waren um einiges länger als meine. Seine Art und sein Humor waren ebenfalls von Zynismus geprägt, aber wenigstens hatte er eine freundliche Ader. Adrienne hatte straßenköterblonde, stufige Haare und war eine sehr launige Person, die stolz auf ihre Reinblütigkeit war, aber damit trotzdem nicht hausieren ging. Die beiden hatten eine seltsame Beziehung zueinander. Sie waren immer eifersüchtig, wenn der andere eine Verabredung hatte, aber um zusammenzukommen haben die beiden acht Jahre gebraucht. Adriennes Kälte hatte Evan schließlich seine Wärme geraubt und ihm zu dem gemacht, als der er schließlich von Alastor Moody ermordet wurde.  
Sie sind als Paar von Auroren getötet worden.

Endlich, der Dunkle Lord ist gerade in unsere Mitte appariert. Er geht von einem zum anderen, um seine Aufträge zu verteilen. Manchmal bestraft er den einen oder anderen. Ich höre Viktor Krum aufschreien. Ja, Viktor Krum ist ein Todesser. Er wird für Voldemorts fliegende Streitmacht ausgebildet.

Schließlich kommt er zu mir. Ich übergebe ihm ein Gift und einen anderen sehr schweren Trank, den ich für ihn brauen sollte. Zudem fragt er mich, ob ich Kontakt zu irgendwelchen dunklen Kreaturen hätte. Ich verrate ihm nichts von Remus, und auch nichts von Titania und Jonathan von Catine, zwei Vampire, Eltern einer jetzigen Gryffindorschülerin von mir. Dank meiner Beherrschung der Okklumentik erkannte Voldemort nicht, dass ich lüge.

Das Treffen endet mit einigen öffentlichen Foltern, die ‚üblichen' Qualen, die schon für Zuschauer kaum zu ertragen sind. Was mich überrascht, ist, dass diesmal auch Bellatrix zu den Gefolterten gehört. Sie war immer Voldemorts treueste Dienerin, jeder kann das bezeugen. Ihr soll die selbe Folter angetan werden wie einem jungen Todesser zuvor, der Dolohows gezieltem, hasserfüllten Crucio zum Opfer fiel, aber es ist ein Einspruch von Voldemort persönlich, der sie davor bewahrt. Bellatrix muss nur einen Streifzug durch ihre Gedanken über sich ergehen lassen, während ich den jungen Todesser wieder aufpäppeln muss. Mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn dem Dunklen Lord gar nicht gefällt, was er in Bellatrix' Gedanken vorfindet…

Schließlich werden wir endlich alle entlassen. Ich apparierte sofort nach Hogsmeade, wo der Apparierschutz von Hogwarts schwächer ist, und eilte hoch zum Schloss. Auf dem Weg zu den Kerkern läuft mir Draco Malfoy über den Weg.

Ja, er ist anders als Lucius. Nicht so eitel und auch nicht so grausam, wie sein Vater jetzt war. Er stand auf unserer Seite, hatte sich sogar mit Harry Potter und seinen Kumpanen angefreundet. Wenn ich fünf loyale Schüler nennen sollte, wären das Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermine Granger, Draco Malfoy und Pansy Parkinson. Ja, auch Pansy war sehr loyal. Ihre Schwester und ihre Cousins waren Todesser, ihren Eltern war es egal, was ihre Kinder machten - und Pansy war gegen die Blutreinherit, schämte sich inzwischen sogar dafür, reinblütig zu sein. Wobei ich berechtigte Zweifel war, dass Granger _das_ beabsichtig hatte, als sie ihr langes Gespräch mit Pansy führte.

Zwischen wenigen Gryffindors und den Slytherins war die Feindschaft Vergangenheit. Es ist Freundschaft erblüht. Die Frage ist bloß, wie lange diese halten wird.

Von der Freundschaft, die vor 20 Jahren in Hogwarts geherrscht hat, nicht mehr viel übrig ist. Um ehrlich zu sein, sind Remus und ich die letzten Überreste. Alle anderen sind tot, wie Lily und James, im St. Mungo Hospital, wie Frank und Alice, oder unauffindbar, wie meine liebe Gwendoline oder Remus' geliebte Mimi.

Ja, wirklich, der Werwolf und ich, wir haben uns angefreundet. Die Feindschaft begraben.

Während ich dadurch schwächer werde und daran zu zerbrechen drohe, dass meine alten Freunde so seelenlos und grausam geworden sind - dass Bella anscheinend noch ein kleines Stück Seele besitzt, bringt nicht viel, dieses Stück Seele gehört Lord Voldemort - baut mich die Freundschaft zu Remus und Tonks auf. Die beiden versuchen, zu verstehen. Auch wenn sie es niemals schaffen werden. Aber sie nehmen mir einen Teil der Last, den die Schuldgefühle auf meine Schultern legen. Schuldgefühle für das, was ich als echter Todesser verbrochen habe. Aber es gibt keine alten Feindschaften mehr, sondern nur noch einen Feind - Voldemort. Und das haben wir alle gelernt, so schmerzhaft die alten Wunden auch sein mögen. Die Freundschaft befreit mich - wenn auch nur zum Teil und so unglaublich es auch ist, dass mich ausgerechnet ein alter Feind und die Nichte meines Erzfeindes dazu bringen, dies zu denken.

Alles, was im Moment geschieht, macht uns stärker als wir sind. Feindschaft zu Voldemort, neu gefundene, vorsichtige Freundschaft zueinander, all das verbindet uns. Irgendwie. Und irgendwie wird uns all das durch diese schlimme Zeit bringen.

Ich weiß, es muss einfach nur schwachsinnig klingen, so etwas von mir zu hören, besonders nach diesem Todessertreffen. Aber jeder hat Hoffnungen. Und wenn ich meine schon das erste mal öffentlich ausspreche, dann richtig. Ich denke, dass wir alle - soweit wir überleben - durch diesen Krieg stärker werden.

--- Ende ---

_----- "Was uns befreit, das muss stärker sein als wir es sind.  
Es trägt uns weit, weil es stärker ist als wir es sind."----- _

Sooo, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Wenn ja, dann lasst es mich wissen unauffällig zum lila Knopf zeig, wenn nicht - dann auch :-)  
Ach ja, die Liedzeile von oben ist von den Rolling Stones, Gimme Shelter, und die von unten ist aus Tanz der Vampire, Stärker als wir sind.  
Ciao, eure Aisa


End file.
